


Breakeven

by notthebigspoon



Category: American Idol RPF, Glee RPF, Neal Tiemann (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal allows no fuckery or funny business to be inflicted upon one David Archuleta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> Both relationships indicated are in the past tense.

Do not, under any circumstances, make David Archuleta cry. Better yet, do not upset him in any way, shape or form. These are very simple rules, easy to follow and only an idiot would break them if they valued their life. Unwritten laws laid down by David Cook and Co. (well, actually, it's mostly Neal Tiemann but the band apparently allows the man his delusions of indifference) and just follow them, dumbass, it's not that hard.

Apparently no one forwarded this to that Colfer bitch, who had broken Archie's heart by cheating on him and subsequently dumping him when it all 'became too much'. No one knows what 'it' is and Archie refuses to say. They're all relatively sympathetic, bash the right things and the right people, buy him pizza and watch a blow 'em up movie. Normal things that normal friends do to make it all better.

Neal isn't normal though, and it has nothing to do with the tattoos and piercings.

He's been frothing at the mouth for all intents and purposes, since Archie told them. The initial response had been to promise pain and an ass kicking, which had only been stopped because of Archie's dislike of violence and how unfair it is since Colfer is really no more than an overly gelled tiny pimple. This analogy was Andy's, and was snorted at, but Neal got the point. He had to leave busting up tiny losers in high school. That's okay, he has a brain. He can think of something else.

The problem is that most of his ideas resort to physical violence. He wants to expand his horizons, to get beyond Archie being the big mouthed, arm flailing Danno to his violently happy Steve McGarrett. Problem is, like McGarrett, his ideas still consistently circle back to a violent desire to hurt the guy that hurt Archie. Worst of all is that Archie manages to get over the little brat before Neal has managed to devise a plan that didn't involve fists, bottle rockets or gasoline.

“Give it up, Doc. At this point, you're just doing yourself a grave disservice by destroying brain cells that could have a happier ending via Jim, Jack or Jose.” Cook snaps, and he's right. Only kind of.

But Neal won't tell him that because this is unacceptable. He will not rest without revenge and he doesn't. In the end, it's not as satisfying as it could have been. That definitely doesn't mean that Neal does not enjoy it.

Surprises like that really make his day. He's grabbing a burger in a greasy spoon wannabe and lo and behold. Colfer, with the idiot actors from that dumbass show he doesn't watch. A polite request for a word with a not at all gentle squeeze that reminds the kid that 'no' isn't really an option. The others don't know him, don't look sure, but Colfer remembers him and goes quietly to his fate.

The paparazzi and ONTD pictures really are the best part of it all. Neal, white knuckled hand still in place on a slim shoulder, leaning over Chris and speaking with a none too friendly look on his face. Chris growing steadily more upset and returning to his friends dissolved in tears. Neal leaving the joint with a burger and a smirk on his face.

The fans are torn between amusement and fury, the band between amusement and disapproval. He waits for Archie's reaction with thinly veiled apprehension. He did this for Archie but he knows better than to expect anything more than the silence and frowning he receives. He feels guilty in a way only Archie can make him, like he's been throwing nice little old ladies under buses and spearing fluffy kittens with the knitting needles they dropped along the way.

Later, when the guys are drunk and Neal's guilt has been used to rope him into helping with the dishes, Archie hugs him tightly and mumbles a thank you. Neal beams.

**Author's Note:**

> I've a reservation on the hippie bus to hell, so no need to tell me I'm going there. Cinnamon teddy grahams and chocolate milk will be provided. Yes, there will be more. Maybe.


End file.
